In recent years, developments of light-emitting elements which are of the type having a light source including a light-emitting element have been under way. Such a light-emitting device with a light-emitting element is noteworthy for its feature as to power consumption or product lifetime. For example, in the field of residential luminaire technology, the light-emitting device with a light-emitting element is required to possess the capability of emitting light portions of a plurality of color temperatures in a selective manner.
By way of example, there is a light-emitting device designed so that light emitted from a light-emitting element undergoes reflection before being produced outwards (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2007-201171, for example). There has been a growing demand for a light-emitting device capable of production of light with a higher degree of luminous efficiency.